


Long Kiss Goodnight

by Yuma310



Series: RE:OUTBREAK [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Sex, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuma310/pseuds/Yuma310
Summary: During the outbreak, Yoko has been struggling not only with cooperating with the group, but the loss of her memories too. The overwhelming issues has took a toll on her and she has had enough with the groups' chastisement. Yoko begins to stand up for herself.





	1. The Truth of Fury

 

 _ **Raccoon City, Oct 1998.**_  

The group decided to stay at the University because it is too much for them to decide who will leave and who will stay. They choose to unify themselves to accept their fate not only as citizens, but as family. However, Yoko never was considered as family or friend. She remained silent most of the time. It didn't surprise her because The group never completely trust her

 "Listen Everyone, I know this a tough decision, but I want to thank you all for staying with me it means a lot." said George.

 "You welcome. Aren't you gonna think for us too?  You're not the only one who made the tough choice" Alyssa said giving him the reminder. 

"Yeah, I mean, look at it like this, we are not alone, aren't we guys?" Jim asked reassuringly.

"Nope" Kevin said.  

" Its pretty crazy to stay in a city, knowing that is about to blow up." David Commented. 

"For once keep your negative words to yourself! I don't wanna talk about blood and guts all the time!" Cindy Complained. 

David looked at her with irritation, but it died when he looked at Yoko who sat down and said nothing. 

"Yoko..." David called, but she said nothing. 

"Yoko?" David called again, but she still remained quiet. 

David came to her and grabbed her arm to get her attention.

"Yoko!" David shouted. 

"what?" Yoko responded. 

"Woman, speak when I'm talking to you." David demanded arrogantly. 

"You alright child?" Mark asked with concern. 

"No. I don't wanna talk right now." Yoko said angrily.

The young woman was pissed off with everything and everyone. It's obvious that she's been shunned most of the time whenever she tried to help them. Therefore she decided to give up on emotionally.

"Why Yoko? You were cooperative days ago, why not now?" George asked impatiently, feeling that her anger and frustration has pilled up. 

"I don't know Zeus! You tell me! Why?!" Yoko Snapped. 

"Wait a minute, what's gotten into you?" George asked looking astonished.  

Yoko's anger suddenly lifts up as if she was about to throttle and the group was completely astonished with her behavior. George in particular who never gave her a chance to explain because of her loss memories so Him and Alyssa we the ones who convinced the rest of the group to distrust Yoko from the start. Yoko finally got the opportunity to release all the anguish, anger and frustration that was bent in her heart.

"I'll tell you what's wrong...YOU!"  Yoko yelled and pointed at Alyssa. "And YOU!" 

"Me?! What the hell did I do?! Ugly! Nugly!" Alyssa asked snobbishly.  

Alyssa's insults further escalated Yoko's rage as the college student stood up while balding her hands into a tight fist. 

"Everything from the beginning. When I was held at gunpoint by that dumb ass Monica, You and George didn't care to ask me if I was okay or comfort me, instead, you argue with me, question me about my involvement with umbrella, which you had every right to know, but the way you treated me the whole time. You were unfair to me because I suffered from amnesia. When I regained my memory and told you the truth about it, you guys just flat out and abandoned me, like I was nothing!  I knew the truth about what they did to me, but I was stopped by Greg and he injected me with some poison... to make me forget about the project I was working on. I thought it was a science project, but I was wrong, Just like I was wrong about YOU! I learned that You both can be as demonic as everyone else! You judged me because I worked for Umbrella! As for the rest of you, You're nothing but pussies! You don't follow what's in your hearts, you follow what a Media cunt whore and a Zeus-Wannabe Bitch tells you!  As for me I done! Fuck all of you and enjoy the plastic fuckery that you so-called claimed (Family)! George as for you! I never liked your sorry, swine ass either so you can kiss my ass because....well that doesn't matter now as much as I saw you playing God with your judgement issues when it comes to me, you can play God, but you can't be Him and you're NOT!" 

Yoko screamed this out against the group with no mercy, so she walked away from them. As she took off she felt relief and satisfaction that she gave George a taste of his own medicine. To Yoko, he was a smug, arrogant bastard who done nothing but put her down with his passive aggression and idle remarks. She no longer wants anything to do with him despite the pact they made about avoiding the risks of spreading the virus and leaving each other behind.

The group looked at each other and they were shocked. They were aware of the secrets Yoko was holding, but they weren't ready to face the feuding college student who was shut down constantly, no matter how much she sought to be good. Cindy shooked her head finally. 

"look, don't let her upset you, Yoko is just hurt."  Cindy pleaded.

"She still is, you know Yoko may have unintentionally done some things in the past, but I know in my heart that she's a nice young lady." Mark agreed. 

 

" I never saw her pissed off like that, Damn!!!" Kevin said.  

"Well, Yoko was out of line with us though. Don't forget that." Jim reminded.

"So were you." David said.

" What?! What are you talking about?!" Jim asked angrily. 

"You know what I'm taking about! Everything Yoko said, you did that too, You didn't think that she wasn't gonna say anything?! You forget, Yoko had it the hardest out of all of us! Who the fuck are you to say what line to cross! If you all had any decency, you would apologize to the girl!" David chastised.

"Whoa.....Plumber! You are no damn better than the rest of us! You did the same shit too!" Alyssa yelled defending Jim.

" All do respect refrigerator,... I'm not the one who called her ugly nugly...am I right?"  David replied evilly.   

Alyssa turned red of flame, but she withdrew giving David satisfaction of triumph.

Out of all the them, David was the only one who understood Yoko's past. He was in her shoes many years ago. He never judged her. David made choices that lead to downfall too. The group had been too hard on Yoko, much harder than Jim and him. David was proud to defend Yoko despite Alyssa's feelings of jealousy and anger. He felt strong feelings for Yoko at first site. They were allies at first, later friends. The last moments that the group had together. This isn't what David want for last moments. He felt there was something that was needed to be done.


	2. Shared Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the group was baffled about Yoko's full blown anger, David decided have a deep talk with Yoko about her feelings and her past. He may been supporting her, but David still had some growing questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more to write about this story.

David walked off from the group to find Yoko. She couldn't been far because the zombies are still near. As he looked for her, David saw Yoko sitting on a bench weeping silently with tears. She saw him staring at her. 

"Yoko..." David called quietly. 

"What? what do you want?" Yoko responded weakly. 

Yoko tried to hide her tears by turning around away from David so he wouldn't see, but he walk in a fast pace and stopped her. 

"Don't do that! Don't hide those tears! You can run from the hurt but, you can't hide it! Not from me!" David shouted more angrily. 

"Why can't you leave me a-" Cried Yoko, but David interrupted. 

"Stop it! Just stop! I know what you're hiding. You're hiding your past as well as those tears. You can't fool me, so don't try to sit here and whine!" David chided.   
"Oh now you're going what Zeus said?!" Yoko asked angrily. She now convinced that George influenced David too, therefore it's useless to open her heart. "You're no different than George! I thought you would be the one to accepted me, but once again..... I was wrong! Go back to your to the group of angels! You don't care about me! You want to break me down, so you can condemn me once more, well...., I had enough! Go away Scoundrel!" Yoko yelled. 

She tried to run, but David caught her by the neck. 

"Yoko, listen to me! I don't give a fuck what George say, but don't you go snapping at me! You're not the only one who have a fucked up past!" David yelled back.   
"Let me go! Let me go!" Yoko screamed trying to free herself, but David refused, Yoko tried to bite his arm, which it made David recoil. Free, Yoko ran as fast as she could, but David went on pursuit and tackled her to the ground. As they struggle for dominance, David had the upper hand restraining her with one of his hands. Yoko tried to hit him, but David caught her hand and slapped her hard across the face. Yoko then finally yield. The pain was enough for her to surrender to the person who really liked her and possible only friend. 

" Enough Bitch! Stop hiding your pain! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Stop pushing me away!" David roared as he shoved his knife against Yoko's throat.   
"Go ahead.. Do it..." Yoko said brokenly as she was about to burst into huge glistering tears. " I deserve it..." 

" I'am not your enemy! I don't wanna hurt you, but I will if you keep acting like this! For once show some fucking pain! it's not the hurt itself that's throbbing, it's the feeling of it Yoko! The hurt you're feeling's gotta come out. It's gotta come out now." David Chastised. 

"Look..... I'm sorry..... I will tell you..... when I-.... "Yoko said tearfully, but David interrupted. 

"No, baby....Now.... David said softly as he gently rubbed the hurting side of Yoko's cheek. Yoko nods her head of submission, as they lied down in the parking lot. 

" Two years ago, when I was in high school, I took a scholarship to start collage in this university. After that, I took a job at the Umbrella Cooperation. I was a computer technician at the time. I had that job for two years. Back then, I was happy with the lifestyle. I got good grades, made good money and met great people. Months later, I want work my way up to success. Greg helped me with a promotion. He was one of my professors and scientists at the time. The promotion was for me to participate in donating blood to help save lives from diseases such as cancers and tumors. I was happy that I took a part of helping save lives. Later on I became suspicious about the project. I saw strange looking creatures. They were scary. I started asking questions about it, but no one would answer. I continues to work on this project with that sick virologist Monica who was jealous for my intelligence and success. The head of the project was William Birkin." 

"Birkin? I know him. I worked for him as a hitman. Go on." David commented, but he let her finish the story. 

" One day I was working and I found a secret file about the participants....I.....I..." Yoko broke. David put his arms around her and held her closer. 

"It's okay honey, remember:...release the pain and it's will go away." David encouraged. Yoko nod reluctantly, but kept going. 

" I found out the truth about the project and it was a lie...a lie! The cells in the blood were used to create monsters like the one we've just beat! I was so horrified that I accidentally knocked one of the viral cases filled with God knows what, off a table and it broke. We were forced to evacuate, but some of my co workers died before we had the chance. I was on the floor. Hours later, I woke up in a chamber. As I got better, I tried to escape by telling the cops about Umbrella's conspiracy, but I got caught. Greg injected me with a sedative and knock me out cold. I woke up in an abandoned hospital in the Arklay Mountains. I didn't remember anything, but I was sent back to the city. I knew if others find me or even know my involvement, they'll kill me, so I went to J's Bar with some clothes to avoid possible assassination. The pain that I have is a broken name: My honor is gone. Everybody hates me now! I won't blame you if you do!" Yoko said tearfully as if the punishment of the wrongs was catching up with her. "Oh God! Forgive Me!" Yoko cried bitterly. 

David felt Yoko's hurt; the hurt that he felt a long time ago. He was relieved that Yoko finally broke out of her shell of denial. She was releasing the hurt. By doing that, the pain no longer lingers and it gradually turned into peaceful numbness. Yoko realized that David was right all along. She couldn't hold it in any longer. It's obvious that they had so much in common. Not only they could read each others' thoughts, but they could express emotions that was powerful and relieving. 

"Hey, Hey, listen to me, It's not your fault. You didn't know what they were up to. I don't blame you for finding out. You didn't kill anyone and I don't hate you Yoko... In fact, I love you." David said, but he confessed his feelings to the only person who was in his heart. 

" Really...?, but we're only friends, I thought you and Alyssa wer-" Yoko said, but he interrupted. 

"No!, No! were not! We was many years ago, but that's over Thank God! I don't wanna think about being with that woman ever again. We've been done. Right now, I want you." David said without hesitation. Yoko then realize that this man loved her the whole time.

"You feel better now honey?" David asked Passionately. 

Yoko finally stopped crying and started hugging him. 

"Yes, I love you too.. and thank you.." Yoko responded the same way. 

David started kissing Yoko and she responded the same way. The friends became lovers, new lovers. As they continued kissing intensely, passion and true love emerged within not only in their feelings, but in their hearts. David then knew he had finally found his true love and Yoko had won herself a sexy good man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I've added a chapter in this story. I wanted to write about Yoko's denial and David confront her with it. I also write about David's true feelings for Yoko. I hope you like it.


	3. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is about understanding and acceptance. Yoko and David makes it official and moving into the next level of their relationship. The group begins accepts the Yoko as one of their own. However, things temporarily took a toll between Alyssa and Cindy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be one of the longest. However, it will also be explicit. I got a surprise for you! :)

During the middle of the passionate soft lovemaking, David was about to seduce Yoko. 

" Wait, we can't do this right now. I gotta apologize to the group for my behavior." Yoko said. kissing him with her tongue. 

" What about me? I wanna apology too.." David said. Still caressing Yoko's body. He was still in the mood for sex. 

" I...already....did..." Yoko said. 

"Not the kind of apology I want." David said, readily to remove her green shirt. Yoko realize that she can't fight the urge from David. She now knows that this is the way prove to him that she's sorry. Therefore Yoko remove her shirt to reveal her black cami. 

"Okay I know you want this kind of apology. This way." Yoko command to lead David to a near by shed. 

" Alright... That's better..." David said with satisfaction. They went inside the shed. The shed was filled with shelves and incubators that were already opened. A huge desk was right by the door. It has no windows. The bunk bed was there for a reason. 

"mmmm..... a perfect place for it!" David said, pulling Yoko into the bunk bed there, he pulled down her jeans to reveal her black thong. David was impressed. 

"Babe, I never thought you wear thongs" David said, while smiled at it. 

Yoko giggled and she unzipped his clothes. He wore red cotton briefs. He had nice abs. She remove her cami and bra to reveal her nice breast size, not too small, but not too big, just right. As Yoko pulled down David's briefs, He got a 10 inch bar and it was so big. The look on her face was priceless. 

"What? Too big?" David asked teasing her. 

She node her head, but shove the shaft of the bar in her mouth. As Yoko started to do a blowjob for the first time, she was a nervous wreck. David held her head to make her suck it even more. 

"Suck it.. Suck it.." David moaned. Yoko was bobbing her head faster and she was doing it harder. The blowjob was so good that David pulled his head back as he rubbed her head in a circular motion. Suddenly he felt something. 

"Ohhhh....! Fuck!" David moaned as he was feeling he going there. "I'm coming!" David Moaned again. The moment was there he came inside of Yoko's mouth with delicious vanilla cream. It tasted thick as first, but she got the guts to swallow it. Yoko revealing that her mouth was empty, David quickly inserted his tongue into her mouth. 

"Ohhhhhh! You did good!" David complimented. 

" Okay.. I think were're finished." Yoko said getting ready to get dressed, but David stopped her. 

"No were not! We got to the (I) part, but not the (sorry) part." David pulled her back to the bed and removed her thong. 

"David, the (sorry) part hurts." Yoko admitted. David spread her legs wide enough for him to insert. 

"I know....but it'll be worth it..." David said while he grinned. He forcefully insert himself into Yoko. Then she led a painful shout as she about to cry. Yoko instantly held the sides of the bed and bit the pillow. He began thrusting inside her slowly as she cries in pain. Minutes later, the pain went away David was fucking her harder and faster. 

"I..don't feel pain! I feel pleasure...my pussy, ohhh! my pussy" Yoko moaned, turning David on even more. He turn Yoko on her knees to do doggy style. 

"Spread that ass for me." David demanded. "We're going for a wild ride. I'll go first." 

David was thrusting her like crazy, banging Yoko so fast and hard. Yoko rolled her eyes back as she felt his dick was satisfying her pussy minute after minute. 

"Ahhhh! David, I love you so much!" Yoko moaned as He reached his hand by her face. She was sucking his fingers as if she was sucking his dick. 

"Ohhhhhhh!" David moaned. 

"My turn" Yoko said. David was on his back, while Yoko was on top. She began to slam her cherries hard and rubbing her head with both hands. 

"Fuck me! Fuck Me!" Yoko yelled. David was rubbing her ass cheeks in motion. This time he felt something and he couldn't hold it. 

"Ohhh..fuck! I'm gonna cum!!" David shouted, while rubbing upward towards her breasts. He tuned Yoko on her back. "It's here!" 

David moaned loudly as he release his huge load on Yoko's face. She sucked his dick hard to collect the rest of the vanilla cream. 

"Ahhhhhh....That's one sincere apology." David said as they lied down from the sex they had. "I accept it." 

"Good...." Yoko said. "I gotta admit, That was one good fuck.." Yoko complied as she put her head on David's chest. 

 

Meanwhile, the group was having conversations out of the blue. Kevin began to have thoughts. He couldn't see why Yoko was acted so fierce. 

"I see....I see. Yoko never done any harm to us. She tried to hard to redeem herself for working for Umbrella. She couldn't have know the truth about the company. Was I any better? Have I done anything to stop Umbrella? She's not the only one who found out about the company. I knew enough about it, but I let my superiors talked me into closing the case. I'm just as guilty as Yoko." 

"Kevin who are you talking to?" Asked Cindy, worried that he'd lost his mind. 

"Nothing." Kevin answered defensively. 

"No Kevin, Don't do that. I know you have something in your mind. Say it." Said Cindy. She tried to convince him, but he refused. Finally Kevin confessed. 

" I've been thinking about what Yoko said and I feel that we been too hard on her. It's one wrong thing to put all of the blame on Yoko, but to run her over with unnecessary attacks, it's just wrong. I know that Yoko has a weird way expressing herself, but She's a good kid and deserve much respect and dignity like everyone else. She didn't do anything wrong. Yoko is trying to redeem herself for something that she didn't do. I don't care what Alyssa or your boyfriend say. There's millions of people working for Umbrella right now. For Yoko to be railroaded for the whole Company? It's not right and It's not fair!" Kevin explained. "I give her credit for trying to expose the company's dirty tricks. No one else would have the balls to do that." 

"I agree with you Kevin. You have a good heart. I wouldn't know what to do, if I was in Yoko's shoes. That meanie Greg poisoned her for trying to do the right thing by going to the cops. At first I thought she was sad. I couldn't even think that Yoko would be a threat. I'm quiet just like her. She and I are very alike in an good way. We need to discuss the matter to the others and see that we can have a better understanding." Cindy recommended. 

"Okay, but-" Kevin agreed objectively. 

"No But(s)!" Cindy interrupted. "It have to be solved now!" Yoko deserved to have a clean slight, like we do." Cindy and Kevin approach the others about making amends. 

"So.....You and Kevin lock-liped in a parking lot......Did he manage on duty getting lost underneath your skirt?" Alyssa Taunted. 

Kevin was about to hit her, but Cindy stopped him. 

"I heard You did the same thing with David five years ago in an old hospital. Too bad yours had too much mildew for him to stay." Cindy Retorted. "Anyway, where's David..? I'm sure he got someone better, Someone who's an Ugly Nugly. Better her than YOU...." 

Kevin laughed hard as Alyssa became so enraged. 

"YOU BLONDE BITCH!! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY PAST!" Alyssa screamed. Ready to fight. 

"What you going to do? CREEP SLUT! CREEP SLUT!!" Cindy Mocked. The two women began to throttle the men tried to stop them, but they too caught in the crossfire. All of them was fighting. 

David and Yoko returned to the group after they had sex. David puts his arm around Yoko. They sat down watching the group fighting as if they were in a WWE show watching the royal rumble. 

"Should we break up the fight?" Yoko asked, looking amused. 

"Nah, let them be. It's you that I'm focusing on...." David replied, giving her a deep kiss. "What we did was the most wonderful experience that I ever had. I now have understanding of you Yoko. I'm thankful for that." David said. 

"Me too. I'm glad that we have a deep understanding." Yoko said. "I love you David" Yoko sat on his lap with David's arms around her waist. 

"I love you too.." David said. They continued kissing as the loving couple watched their group fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to strengthen the bond between David and Yoko. I also added a little catfight between the Alyssa and Cindy. The friendship between Kevin and Cindy also grows. Enjoy :)


	4. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group thought the Thanatos was dead, but they were wrong. Showdown 3 begins and this time humans may be capable of slaying thanatos once and for all. Will the group unite to finally overcome the beast? or will they succumb into their own peril? YOU DECIDE.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fight prevails once more. Despite the animosities, the group have no choice but to unite to fight the beast. Yoko knows that there's no more hiding. She decides her own fate; To fight for those she loves.

 

      The group continued fighting while The Plumber and Student embraced with passion and love. David suddenly pulls a magnum and shot a bullet into the air. 

 

"Hey Damn it!" David shouted while winking his right eye at Yoko seductively. The group were astonished by the gun sound. They stopped fighting.   
  


"David! What the fuck is going on here?! You scared the shit outta me!" Mark Yelled. He seems to know that the plumber had enough with everyone's bullshit. 

"SHUT THE HELL UP! You know what it is! You all are fighting because of these whores!" David shouted once more pointing at Cindy and Alyssa. 

"Whore?! Who the hell you calling a whore?! You Just %$#@-" Screamed Alyssa, but David interrupted. 

"I'm talking to you skank!" David Hissed turning to Cindy. " You TOO!!" 

"Don't you call Cindy a whore around me Street-rat!!!" George yelled defending Cindy. " What about that little ugly college student you've been all over?"  

George insults further David's rage, However, it stopped when Yoko stood up and defended her plumber boyfriend. 

"Ugly? Let me tell you something about (ugly)!" Yoko yelled. I thought that being ugly was genetic, but I was wrong. I got used to being called that so many times that (ugly) wears itself off me and bounces back to the person who calls me that! You can call me what you want Cunt... but we all know you little sec-(act) You think you have it all with that plastic face lift you so call have right now? Under that fucked up face, you have so much acne that the WHO (World Health Org) should of licensed your ass= (MEASLES!) It's a damn shame your professionalism sold over-the-counter DR. FUCK!!!" Yoko Mocked loudly. 

David and the group laughed hysterically. George became enraged, "HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME!, YOU LITTLE-" He rose his right hand about to hit Yoko, but David instantly stopped laughing and caught his arm. Shock rose in the doctor's face. 

"I WOULDN'T DO THAT, IF I WERE YOU, MOTHERFUCKER!!!" David roared reaching his right hand and fist punched George hard in the left eye. The doctor felt in burning pain in the left side of his face as he fell hard on the ground. 

"GEORGE!!" Cindy cried out of fear. "What have you done?!" 

"Hoe, do you wanna fall the fuck down too?" David Sneered. He withdrew from the doctor and waitress to embrace the college student and smirked. David was so proud of Yoko for standing up to George. Kevin and Jim helped George back on his feet. Mark then had the final say. 

"Alright! That's it! it! I want you folks to make up right now!! This ain't the time for fighting! we all dyin together, so we need to be civil!" Mark Ordered. "NOW who's going first?"  

"Can I say something?" Alyssa asked saintly. "Look, Mark's right, we cannot waste anymore time left in our lives with quarreling." She walked up to Yoko who was fuming with anger, glaring at George.  "Yoko, I think y-Ahhhhh!!!!!!" Alyssa suddenly screamed. 

"LOOK!! IT'S THAT MONSTER! HELP!!" Jim panicked, while running behind Kevin. 

"ORRRRRARRRRR!!" Thanatos roared and jumped into the parking lot. It started attacking. 

Alyssa ran behind a red van to take cover. David, Mark and Kevin pulled out their weapons and fire. 

"Alright men, let's do this!! We gotta job to do!" Mark ordered. His aim was reaching for the monster's face. Kevin and David continued to aim fire until, Yoko found a shotgun with cartridges.  She tried to load it. 

"Yoko, Give it to me!" George demanded, Hoping that she would put off her grudge against him.

"NO!" Yoko shouted. She still resented him for insulting her. The thanatos jumped between them and swung it's arm at them. The doctor missed the arm but the student didn't. She was knocked into the ground. 

"YOKOOOOO!!" Alyssa Cried. "Are you okay?!" The men looked at Yoko and panicked. They quickly ran to her aid. 

"Yoko get up!" David panicked, holding her. Yoko got up on her feet and loaded the shotgun again. 

"I'm fine... I just need to-" Yoko said, but Kevin interrupted. 

"You don't have time for that! Give it to George!" Kevin insisted. Yoko unwillingly gave the shotgun to him. 

"Thank You" George said, while the college student ignored him. Idly, George joined the men fighting the beast. The thanatos made jumps multiple times, hitting almost everyone. 

"OW SHIT!!!" Jim Yelled. The pain was inflicted on his leg. Cindy ran to him.

"Jim hold still." Cindy said. She wrap Jim's leg with her bandage. "You're gonna be just fine." 

"Thanks." Jim said. 

The fight went on and they were running out of ammunition. The group had to think quick. They started to use their melee weapons that David made for them.  The men were using the weapons, but they eventually broke and David was out of tape. 

"Shit! I'm out!" Kevin angrily said. 

"Me too!" George said. We got to think of a plan to beat him! Don't worry, we'll get him! 

"Yoko, Go find some supplies in the shed!" David Command. Yoko agreeably ran into the shed, there she found a shelf that was barricaded. 

"Why didn't I see this before?" Yoko said to herself. Soon Alyssa went inside too. Seeing Yoko looking for weapons. 

"You found anything?" Asked Alyssa. Helping Yoko finding ammunition. They discovered another shelf that was not opened. Yoko broke it open with a crowbar. The ladies found over 10 samples of Daylight. Who know why these are located. 

"Look! These are the daylights Greg was talking about! I thought they were only found in the building!" Yoko said out of relief. Alyssa saw them and she was jubilee. 

"YEAH BABY!! I'm glad I went with you! We gotta tell the others! Come on!" Alyssa happily ordered. 

The ladies returned to the battlefield and gave the men some more ammunition, weapons and health sprays.  

They soon defeated the thanatos and heard the beast's death cry. Yoko and Alyssa went to the group to show them their new discovery. 

"Look guys! Alyssa and I found these from the shed." Yoko said while giving them one of each. "You know what that means?!" Relief and happiness glowed Yoko's face. 

"WOW! That means were gonna live! Thank God!" Jim Cheered. "Cindy called another helicopter from the van and they're on their way!" 

Destiny and fate have turned. Hope is on their side. Now the group was about to make amends. Yoko decided to go first. 

"Listen everyone. I know that I've hurt you in the past few days. I want to say that I'am sorry truly sorry for not telling you about my past. I'm sorry for raging at you guys like that. I want to let you know that I would never put you in a bad position, but I did. I'm sorry....you all. I want to let you know that I appreciate everything you all have done for me. Therefore I love every single one of you and I mean it." Yoko said sincerely. The group was moved by her apology, so they gave her a group hug.  

"That's okay Yoko, We all have our moments." Jim said smiling at her.

"Yeah. I gotta admit, I thought you were too quiet for a kid, but I was wrong. You're kind girl after all" Mark said rubbing Yoko's head. 

"We love you too Yoko. You're not alone, Not anymore." said Cindy as she gave Yoko a sisterly kiss on the cheek. 

George however isolated himself from the group. Guilt was festering not only in his mind, but heart too. It's obvious that he was the one who's guilty for bashing Yoko from the start. She was right. No one was perfect. They all have their dark secrets and pain from the past. Sadness was ringing when George stared at the group embracing Yoko.  He was about to say something, but nothing came out. He's been a coward. Not only he was indecisive about helping Yoko, but saving his marriage as well. George used Yoko's misery to cover his own. He couldn't bring himself no matter how many times the college student have saved him. She was the one who deserves an apology. Being judgmental and obnoxious  weren't the answer. Yoko gave him a small grin, but a sad one, wishing that he could like her for who she was, not attack her for what she done. She looked up and there it was the thanatos crawling behind George.

"George! Look Out!!"  Yoko shouted as the group was looking in his direction. The monster stood up weakly and about to slam the doctor with it's huge abnormal arm.

"YOKO!! NOOOOO!  everyone Screamed. Yoko tackled George out of the beast's reach, however, She was the one that was hit. She went into unconscious.   

"YOKO!" David yelled tearfully. He quickly grabbed Yoko out of the way. George for the first time, was helping Yoko. George injected her with a pill for her to heal her wounds. 

"Don't worry David. She'll be fine. Take care of the bastard! I got her!" George reassured. He was cradling Yoko in his arms. "Yoko said she found some daylight from the shed. I hope she has more." George said as he looked inside her backpack. He found one more vial. He inserted the vial inside the capshooter. 

"Kevin! Take this!" George said while he toss it to him. " This will put an end to the monster!" 

"Good!" Kevin said. He took the capshooter and load it. "SAY GOODNIGHT ASSHOLE!!!!" Kevin shot the daylight vial into the monster. Thanatos was shot. The beast fell before the group. This time it died. The group was overjoyed. 

"Yay!! We did it! We won!" Alyssa shouted joyfully. 

The helicopter finally arrived. everyone was on board. As they left with the firefighters, the countdown of Raccoon City was about to become dust. The missile hit the city's grounds. Raccoon City was no more. Yoko woke on David's lap. 

"Honey.....I miss you. You're back...." David said as he held her even tighter. 

"I miss.....you....too-" Yoko said but Cindy interrupted. 

"What you were thinking?" Cindy said sternly." It was a stupid move! What are you try-" David cut her off angrily. 

"SHUT UP!! Yoko did nothing wrong! She saved our ass! Yoko... Don't say anything, just rest.." David said softly .  "I don't care what anyone else say, what you did was very noble and honorable." 

Yoko nod her head out of appreciation. 

"Well, we now know that Yoko got balls." Jim said. 

"I agree" Kevin said. 

I'm glad that it's all over....We'll be okay in no time. Isn't that right.. Yoko?"  Mark said. The veteran held her hand like a father would for his daughter. 

Yoko nod her head and smiled. She saw the beautiful sun rise as the helicopter was till moving. She tried to rise her head, but David stopped her. 

"Don't baby....Rest is what you need." Don't worry, George said you'll be fine.  

David gazed at Yoko and the wanting to kiss her. Yoko knew his intentions and she gave him a smile. 

"David...." 

"Hmm..?" 

"Kiss.....me......until I fall asleep..." Yoko asked silky.  "I love You...."

 "Yes..." David responded the same way. He kissed her Passionately. The longer David held the kiss, the more peace was brought into Yoko's body. She now relief that she's not going to die, but she's going to live. Her injuries was not bad at all.  Sleep was the medicine for her worries. Now that she was asleep, David stopped. 

"Goodnight honey... I love you..."

The helicopter with ten people fled away to victory. 

The End :) 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a twist for the final chapter. The story deserve a happy ending. I finished it! Enjoy. Thanks for all of your support.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, My name is Yuma310. This is my first time writing a story. If you want to add this in your series, feel free.


End file.
